Danganronpa Zero/Image Gallery
|-| Designs= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa Zero - Design Profile - Ryoko Otonashi.png|''Danganronpa Zero'' Ryōko Otonashi design profile''Danganronpa Zero'' volume insert illustrations Danganronpa Zero - Design Profile - Yasuke Matsuda.png|''Danganronpa Zero'' Yasuke Matsuda design profile Danganronpa Zero - Design Profile - Yuto Kamishiro.png|''Danganronpa Zero'' Yūto Kamishiro design profile Danganronpa Zero - Design Profile - Mukuro Ikusaba.png|''Danganronpa Zero'' Mukuro Ikusaba design profile Danganronpa Zero - Design Profile - Isshiki Madarai.png|''Danganronpa Zero'' Isshiki Madarai design profile Danganronpa Zero - Design Profile - Jin Kirigiri.png|''Danganronpa Zero'' Jin Kirigiri design profile Danganronpa Zero - Design Profile - The Steering Committee.png|''Danganronpa Zero'' The Steering Committee design profile Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Steering Committee Member (1).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Steering Committee Member early design sketches''Danganronpa 3'' limited edition release booklet Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Steering Committee Member (2).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Steering Committee Member early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Steering Committee Member (3).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Steering Committee Member early design sketches Danganronpa 3 Booklet - Design Sketches - Steering Committee Member (4).png|''Danganronpa 3'' Steering Committee Member early design sketches |-| Covers= =Novel Covers= Danganronpa Zero - Volume 1 Cover.png|Front cover of Volume 1 Danganronpa Zero - Volume 2 Cover.png|Front cover of Volume 2 Danganronpa Zero - Full Cover.png|Full illustration of the front covers |-| Illustrations= =Insert Illustrations= Danganronpa Zero - Volume 1 Illustration (1).png|Junko Enoshima stomping a corpse. Danganronpa Zero - Volume 1 Illustration (2).png|A startled Ryōko Otonashi finds Yasuke Matsuda sitting on a bed in the lab room. Danganronpa Zero - Volume 1 Illustration (3).png|Ryōko running away from Isshiki Madarai. Danganronpa Zero - Volume 1 Illustration (4).png|Yūto Kamishiro appears. Danganronpa Zero - Volume 1 Illustration (5).png|Jin Kirigiri and Kyoko Kirigiri's discussion. Danganronpa Zero - Volume 2 Illustration (1).png|Makoto Naegi held captive by Misshiki Madarai. Danganronpa Zero - Volume 2 Illustration (2).png|Ryōko meets Monokuma Maid. Danganronpa Zero - Volume 2 Illustration (3).png|Mukuro Ikusaba fighting the Madarai Brothers. Danganronpa Zero - Volume 2 Illustration (4).png|Ryōko (Junko Enoshima) killing Yasuke in a fit of despair. Danganronpa Zero - Volume 2 Illustration (5).png|Ryōko and Junko being the same person. |-| Anime= =''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc= DR0 Cameos DR3 5-1 Blu-Ray.png|Yūto Kamishiro's cameo, passing Ryota Mitarai's dorm in Episode 05 DR0 Cameos DR3 5-2 Blu-Ray.png|The Steering Committee overlooking the Izuru Kamukura Project in Episode 05 DR0 Cameos DR3 8 Blu-Ray.png|Yasuke Matsuda overlooking the Parade in Episode 08 =''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono= Danganronpa 2.5 - (OVA) Kazuichi's date with Sonia (25).png|Yasuke Matsuda, Ryōko Otonashi and Isshiki Madarai in ''Super Danganronpa 2.5. |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Merchandise Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Clear File Set (2).png|Clearfile'Danganronpa.com:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/comiket/84/ Danganronpa Merchandise from Comiket 84] (Japanese) (Comiket 84) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Art Book Material Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook Group Shot 01.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' group image''Danganronpa 1.2 Official Setting Materials Collection'' (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Art Book Scan Danganronpa 1.2 Zero Page 1.png|''Danganronpa Zero'' Page Scan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/161603317952/danganronpa-zero-pages-from-the-12-artbook-as @manlyronpa on Tumblr] Art Book Scan Danganronpa 1.2 Zero Page 2.png|''Danganronpa Zero'' Page Scan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/161603317952/danganronpa-zero-pages-from-the-12-artbook-as @manlyronpa on Tumblr] Other Scans Danganronpa Zero - Volume 2 Teaser.png|Teaser image for Volume 2 Yasuke and Ryōko sketch by Danganronpa Gaiden Killer Killer manga artist Mitomo Sasako.jpg|Pencil illustration fanart by Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer artist Mitomo SasakoTwitter: [https://twitter.com/0819_to_mo/status/740063788368461825 @0819_to_mo Mitomo Sasko's "ゼロの資料発掘" Tweet] (June 6th, 2016) References